


Heart shaped chocolates

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wouldn't believe that that skinny assed fucker literally devoured a whole chocolate every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart shaped chocolates

Kaoru hurriedly rummaged through a huge cardboard box full of chocolates.  
"Fuck!", he muttered under his breath, not being able to find what he was looking for. But he knew he put it somewhere in between all those sweets. It couldn't be gone all of a sudden. Panic welled up inside of him and just as he was about to pour out all contents, he caught sight of the small heart shaped box he so desperately was looking for.  
"Thank God!" Somewhat relieved the guitarist took the small object and turned around, ready to leave. But sadly, as fate would have it, he didn't get away so easily, getting caught red handed by his fellow guitarist and friend. With raised eyebrows Die was staring at him questioningly.

"What are you doing? That's my valentines chocolate. You got your own," he raised his voice admonishingly, snatching the carton away from Kaoru.  
"But you don't even like dark chocolate," the smaller man tried to defend himself immediately. His heart was beating frantically against his chest and he felt like he had committed a horrible crime.  
Die just looked at the box in his hands and back to Kaoru.  
"It's milk chocolate," he stated dryly, starting to open the wrapping. Kaorus fingers twitched nervously, ready to rip away those sweets from Dies grasp, but he could contain himself, rather praying for a hole in the floor to open up and swallow him.  
"Just like I said, you got your own sweets so keep away from mine," the former redhead repeated, turning away and leaving with his heart shaped chocolates. 

Kaoru stood there dumbfounded, angry even. Why was Die being such a brat about this? What was it with him and his never ending love story with sweets? One wouldn't believe that that skinny assed fucker literally devoured a whole chocolate every day. Sometimes just looking at it hurt his stomach. And don't talk about sharing. Not going to happen, not in a million years.  
"Shit."  
With this Kaoru gave up for the time being. 

 

Hours later the leader was about to carry out Plan B: To run away as fast as he could. So he grabbed his belongings, murmuring a short "Bye guys" and not a second later he was out the door.  
His feet quickly carried him to the black Hyundai he was driving.  
Only when he sank into the drivers seat he allowed himself to relax a bit, letting out a huge sigh. Well, that didn't go too bad, did it? After embarrassing himself so much earlier that day, that successful escape was the best thing that could happen.  
Dir en greys leader leaned his head back, groaning in frustration. He had to keep calm now and think. Think about a way to get out of this situation he brought himself into.  
Such a stupid thing to do. He must've lost his mind.

Quite displeased with literally everything Kaoru started the engine, ready to drive home and drown his sorrow in a huge bottle of wine, when suddenly the passengers door was opened. He startled in surprise, while no other than Die took the seat next to him, buckling up.

"What are you doing?"  
Kaoru sounded almost terrified.  
"What do you think? That I wouldn't recognize your handwriting? And that strange behavior this morning?," the younger man answered, waving a small piece of paper in front of Kaorus nose, who only looked at him in silence.  
Fuck, he got caught, not even having made up his mind to bring up some cheap excuse yet.  
"Are you giving me the silence treatment now? Fine … So that chocolate came from you, right? You also put that letter inside for a reason, no? Then why wanting to take it away again? Got second thoughts?"  
"Die ..."  
Kaorus voice changed to something pleading now. Could he not just leave it? Leave it and forget about it. The older guitarist didn't want to get confronted with his stupidity. Not in this moment.

"Right... then at least take me home, okay?"  
All the leader did was nod, more or less happy he got his will. That should be no big deal, shouldn't it? As long as Die kept his mouth shut.  
His mere presence was making him nervous, mind going a million miles away. He fucked up so bad and while his brain was telling him they had to talk about everything, to get things sorted out, he did want nothing more than to never address that topic again.

Kaorus fingers clutched the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. The silence in the car was deafening.

They were standing at red traffic lights when the taller man decided to take action by leaning towards the bandleader, who didn't even realize a thing until a soft pair of lips came crashing down on his own.  
Die kissed him deeply, almost sensually and Kaoru felt his knees go weak instantly. He wanted to grab him by his shirt and pull him closer, deepen the kiss, see where it might take them both. But he didn't. Not here, not now. Especially not when a car behind them was already honking, because the lights had turned green several seconds ago and they were still standing here. So Kaoru pushed the other guitarist away, before driving on.

"You shouldn't have done that," he quietly mumbled, not sure why he even said something in the first place.  
"Why? It's not like we were standing at Shibuya Crossing."  
Die was never short of an answer, while Kaoru often enough preferred to punish with silence.  
"You can see through car windows from both sides, you know."  
The younger man only giggled leaving no room for further discussions.

They didn't talk for the rest of the drive, occupying themselves with their thoughts.  
At least Kaoru did, Die already knew what he wanted and was planning to throw himself headfirst into the moment.

So of course when they arrived at his apartment, he invited the leader upstairs. Who in turn accepted, even if the motives should've been more than obvious.  
"But don't think I'm gonna jump you the moment we get into your apartment." Kaoru had to get this clear, but was he really believing his own words? He certainly felt like jumping Die like a hungry animal.  
"Not? I was hoping for that. Why would you want to come upstairs then? I didn't invite you for coffee." The taller man winked, stepping out of the elevator as soon as it stopped at the 17th floor.  
Kaoru huffed, but followed nonetheless.  
"I think we need to talk this out."  
"God, please, no. There's nothing to talk about." Die unlocked the door to his apartment, letting the other in first.  
"Then what? You invited me for a fuck, or how am I supposed to understand this?"

The answer came seconds later when he felt Dies mouth, hot and hard against his. His tongue pushed against his lips demandingly. His teeth nipped and he pushed at him, arms coming around his back to pull him closer. A rush of desire coursed through Kaoru and he moaned softly, ending the kiss with it.

"Not necessarily a fuck, but if you're in the mood...," Die finally breathed out, starting to already pull at Kaorus clothes.  
"I want you," he added, kissing a line from the smaller mans ear to his collarbone. And Kaoru? Kaoru did not need to hear more, did not want to, couldn't hold back. He slid his hands up Dies back, over the line of his spine and God, did he want the other man just as much.

It didn't take long til they were ripping each others clothes off, stumbling across the living room, kissing and touching. Both man collapsed onto the couch, lying on their sides. Kaoru touched Dies shoulder and trailed a hand down his chest, grazing a nipple, which stood to attention. He then leaned in to kiss it, at the same time smoothing Dies abdomen with the back of his hand, whose breath quickened, loud in the silent room.  
The older man pulled back, looking at him.

"You're so skinny, it's hard to believe that you eat so much chocolate everyday."  
Die laughed, winking.  
"Do you want to criticize my eating habbits?"  
"Hmmmm no. I'm just jealous." Kaoru ran his palm along the line of Dies hip bone.  
"Don't be. It's not always a blessing. Besides, you're not that much into sweets, are you?"  
"No, but eating four steaks at once can't be that healthy either."  
The leaders fingers traveled further, brushing the tip of Dies cock, who inhaled sharply.  
"Nah, I see nothing wrong with that. I don't even know what you are complaining about. You got a nice figure, perfect ass," the former redhead pressed out, while Kaorus fingers trailed down his cock and touched the soft skin of his balls.  
"You're such a romanticist."

Die only pulled his face towards him, capturing his mouth in another breathtaking kiss. Kaoru opened to his tongue, revealing in the taste of him. He let Die roll him onto his back, his whole being screaming to surrender, to let the other guitarist into every part of him.  
Heat coursed through him like molten lava, making him delirious with want.

Soon Die rolled away again and rummaged between some cushions.  
The older man lay back, riveted by the beauty of the long muscles moving under smooth skin. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, readying himself for what was coming.  
After a minute or two Die slid back towards him, his smile warm. He tossed a condom and lube onto the couch beside him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, sounding somewhat out of breath.  
Kaoru snorted, searching Dies eyes for irony but didn't find any. Finally he mumbled.  
"Thank you."

The former redhead reached for him, fingers pushing lovingly into black hair. A tentative stillness fell between them. Die wanted permission to do more and Kaoru answered with action.  
He caught his hand with his own and pressed a little kiss to the knuckles, trying to think about the the best position that would make it easiest for Die to get inside him and as soon as possible. He wanted this, badly. Turning around after some minutes he got up onto his knees.  
"Will this do?"  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that the answer was yes even before the other guitarist spoke.  
"God, yes." There was the flip of the bottle's cap opening, then Dies slick, somewhat cold fingers were skimming over Kaorus entrance. His pointer finger traced the tight ring of muscle, before slowly pushing inside. Kaorus cock pulsed with pleasure and he felt the ecstasy of being breached for the first time in years.  
He exhaled, but moaned the moment Die added another finger and pushed deeper, pumping in and out of him in a heady rhythm.  
"Fuck."

Kaoru felt a kiss against his shoulder, warm breath and then, after one final slow, deep thrust of Dies fingers, he was left empty again, waiting.  
Before he had time to do more than murmur a protest that he knew he didn't really need to make, the head of Dies dick was pressing against him, entering him, opening him. There was that pleasure-pain, that feeling of being totally filled, that sex always brought.  
Both men groaned in unison.

Kaoru leaned forward so he could rest his head on his forearms. Behind him Die grabbed his hips, pausing when he was as deep as he could go. Neither of them moved until the older man tightened his body around that cock in his ass, eliciting another groan from both of them.

Dies grip tightened and finally he started to move, drawing his length out of Kaorus body an inch at a time.  
It was a long, slow pull out, a brief pause and an even longer, slower thrust back in. It was certainly enough to drive the leader crazy.  
"God." He shuddered as Dies hips moved away from him again.  
"You want more?" Die rocked forward the barest amount possible. 

Kaoru felt a hot prickle of lust surge through his body and he gritted his teeth, holding back a plea. He wanted to push back, to take what he needed, but tried to abandon himself to the sensations, to let his body be taken without fighting for control.

"God you feel so good." The former redhead moaned, the sound choked off as he slid his length deeper with what felt to Kaoru like an involuntary jerk of his hips. He could feel Dies control crumbling.  
"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you hard and fast, but I'm afraid I'll come. I damn nearly did just from my fingers in your ass."  
Dies words were tumbling out, yet he was moving faster in spite of them, in smooth, perfect strokes.  
Kaoru barely understood anything, too lost in the pleasure tearing through him.

"So good, so fucking good. You're perfect around me." Die thrust deep again, the head of his cock hitting Kaorus prostate dead on, making him bite down on the inside of his cheek in a desperate attempt to stave off the orgasm that was gathering low in his belly.  
Still he found himself rocking back to meet each stroke now, that were coming so much harder. His mouth opened at the force and a gasp exited his parted lips.

The taller mans thrusts became more and more erratic, changing from long and silky to short and choppy. He wrapped an arm around Kaoru, hand sliding down along his chest and lower until it encircled his hard, swollen dick. And that was all it took. He came instantly, crying out and jerking in Dies hand, which started to stroke him nonetheless, milking him. His ass clenched around him in waves that felt so good they almost hurt.  
He was floating on cloud number 9, couldn't concentrate on anything else than that exhilarating feeling his orgasm brought. He tried to catch his breath and then heard Die say his name, felt him freeze in place for a moment before driving into him in one long, hard stroke staying there.  
"Kaoru."  
He could feel Dies climax as intensely as he'd felt his own, feel his penis pulse, making his own cock jerk once more.

Seconds went by, both of them drawing in air in greedy gasps until Die eased him down to lie on the couch in a messy tangle of sweat-slicked bodies. Kaoru was still shaking in aftershocks, but already kept thinking he should say something. On the other hand it didn't seem like he had enough energy left to form a word. It took ages for his heartbeat to slow to anything close to normal.  
After a while he felt a hand slowly caressing his belly, sliding over every inch, that tenderness as much a turn on as Dies forcefulness earlier had been.

"I haven't thanked you for the chocolate yet," the younger man finally said, which made Kaoru laugh.  
"You don't ever shut up, do you? I'm almost impressed by people who can still talk so much while fucking." At that he earned himself a slap on the upper arm.  
"And there I thought you'd like to know how you make me feel," Die complained, forming his lips into a pout. Slowly the leader turned around, stealing a small kiss.  
"I really didn't mind, but I hope you did not expect me to answer much. How could I when my brain is turned into a puddle of goo?"  
"Hmmm nope, I think puddle of goo is just everything I need to know."  
The former redhead smiled happily, pushing Kaoru onto his back just like he had done a little earlier. But this time he only laid his head on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.  
"Would you stay the night?" he asked, shyly even.  
First he got a kiss on the top of his head, followed by a little nod.  
"This night and any other night you want."


End file.
